The Sonic Martial Arts Fight Club
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: A special series where the characters practice and use martial arts for series of training, fighting, challenges, and more. T for fighting violence, and some cursing later in story.
1. Chapter 1: Blindfold Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Sonic the Hedgehog"_**** nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**The Sonic Martial Arts Fight Club**

**Chapter 1: Blindfold Fighting**

On a high hill somewhere in the Japanese countryside, a fighting shrine sits quietly with no one using it inside. However though, two hedgehogs are about to enter the shrine. One was blue, and one was pink; it was Sonic and Amy. About a few days earlier, Amy challenged Sonic to a blindfold fighting match with Japanese style sword. It was for her to see if he can outmatch her special ninja and gymnastics skills. Sonic accepted her challenge, and now, the day has arrived. As they both entered the shrine, Sonic put on his blue short sleeve jacket, and long pants for the fight (it is mainly blue, with a white stripe, which also went on the circled jacket and pants ). Amy wore a pink short sleeve jacket and pants with light purple circles on both her jacket and pants. She also has a light purple boxing wrap which went from her hands to the lower part of her arms. As for the swords, Sonic got a simple basic and long Samurai sword with a blue color on the lower part. Amy's was a Kantana with a pink color on the lower part as well, but with a little pink rope. After dressing up on their attires, they entered the fighting room, where Amy had brought the white blindfold for the fight.

_"Good luck, Sonic. Don't peak." _said Amy.

_"Good luck to you too."_ replied Sonic.

Amy gives Sonic the blindfold, and they both put it on. After that, they went into fighting positions. The two then start moving around, and for a moment, they were both waiting for who would do the first strike. Suddenly, Sonic carried out a roundhouse kick to Amy as the first strike. But she missed the Blue Blur's kick, and in response, Amy does a right hook kick to Sonic. He's hit by the kick, but blocks it. Then, Sonic does a straight foward attack with his sword, but Amy uses her Kantana, and blocks thr attack. They hit each others sword, side by side (some of them done Star Wars style with circle styled attacks). Minutes later, Sonic and Amy were still fighting, but both always had something in store. They were at their fighting positions again, both of them waiting to make the next move. Amy made her move by doing this; she threw her sword forward up in the air, ran, and started using her ninja-gymnastics skills to good use. Sonic senses Amy, and follows her moves only by then Amy catches her Kantana, and uses a forward attack, resulting in Sonic's jacket being sliced open. He isn't hurt though, but when his jacket opens up into two, most body starts to show as he goes onto one of his sword stances. Then, Sonic does a sword attack and combo, and aims it directly at Amy, but misses. Then, they exchange sword hits one by one. After a ton a numerous sword exchanges, they then hit both of their sword directly. But, at the same time, they kissed each other while doing so. It was then where the fight had finally stopped. Amy and Sonic took off their blindfolds.

_"So, what do you think?"_ said Amy.

_"Well, I'd honestly say it was a tie."_ replied Sonic.

_"You're right."_ said Amy. _"I will say you have passed my little test of mine."_

_"Hmph. Let's just go home anyways." _replied Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 2: Brother vs. Brother**

In a boxing club deep downtown into the city, a crowd gathers around the ring. There are hot lights around it. About to enter, are two hedgehogs. One green and one blue; it was Sonic and Manic. Why? Well, Manic wanted to challenge Sonic to a match to prove he can be a tough fighter during an argument (plus fighting for 3 rounds). Therefore, Sonic agreed to this challenge, and he was ready. Manic's attire was a white boxing glove with a green as the secondary color on his gloves, plus a white short with a green stripe. Sonic was the same colors but his secondary color on his boxing glove was blue, as as on his shorts on the stripe.

As the two went to the center of the ring, Sonic said a few little words to Manic.

_"Good luck brother."_ said Sonic. _"I hope you expect what's coming to ya."_

_"Don't worry. You'll see."_ confidentially replied Manic.

They then tapped their boxing gloves on top of each other, went back into the corner where they entered from, and went into the fighting stance. And then...

***_DING!_***

the first round began. The two started going around in a circle, waiting for either one to start the first attack. Then, Manic does the first strike by doing it with a right jaw. But Sonic blocks it. Then, they go back into fighting stance. Sonic lashes out a series of jabs that hit all of Manic's body. Manic tries to block it properly, but they fail. Despite the jabs, Manic is still standing.

_"I'm still standing!"_ yelled Manic.

_"Oh yeah? Well how about this!"_ angrily replied Sonic back.

Sonic right punched in Manic in the face. As of a result, Manic's nose started to bleed. But before he could do anymore punches, the first round was over.

***_DING!_***

They both went back to the corner, and sat down on a stool. They both received water, but Manic spits his. Then, for a moment, Manic thought of how to beat his brother.

_"Maybe if I do 3 punches to face, and numerous jab punches, maybe that'll do him in."_ Manic said in his thoughts.

Then, the two went back into the middle of the ring, and into fighting position.

***_DING!_***

The second round commenced. Manic unleashed his strategy, and it was a success. In just seconds, Sonic was pounded up with lots and lots of jabs to his body. It felt like being up upon so many building bricks. Then came the 3 punches to his brother's face. One was to left, right, and left again. And after those punches, Sonic felt weak, and fell down to the ring floor.

***_TUMP!_***

Then, the referee started counting.

_"One! Two! Three..."_

Sonic tried to get up, but was unable to.

_"Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"_

_"Ugh.."_ gruntly said Sonic.

_"Nine! Ten!"_

***_DING!, DING!, DING, DING!, DING!_***

Manic has won the match. He had never felt so confident than ever before. The referee came over to him, and took is right hand up onto the air.

_"The winner!" _loudly said the referee.

After that, Manic put his right hand down, and went over to pull up Sonic.

_"Ugh..."_ weakly said Sonic.

When Sonic was standing again, he had this to say to to his brother.

_"Not bad Manic, not bad. You are truly a real fighter after all."_

_"Oh, why thank you."_ said Manic.

After those comments, they hugged each other as of a symbol of sportsmanship. Everyone else in response clapped to that.

_"You want to go get a drink?" _said Sonic.

_"Sure. Why not."_ replied Manic.


	3. Tails' Training

**Chapter 3: Tails' Training**

On a nice and clear sunny day, Sonic invited Tails to come over to his house. He had something nice in store for him to do. As he brought him downstairs, Tails was in for a surprise.

_"So, how to do like my gym?" _said Sonic confidentially.

_"It's look great!" _replied Tails.

_"Good... Cause today, I'm gonna train you how to fight right!" _said Sonic.

_"Why?" _says Tails. _"I know how to fight."_

_"I understand that, but you don't fight well my friend." _replied Sonic _"And when you don't fight well, you get beaten up easily. That's why I'm doing this. Now, get your boxing shorts and take off your shoes. We are going to do kickboxing training today!"_

_"Alright." _replied Tails.

He took off his shoes, and put on his boxing shorts. From there, Tails' had put on his white boxing wrap, and was ready to train.

_"Perfect! Let's get started!" _said Sonic in a good mood.

_"First off, shadowboxing. You may already know about this. It focuses on your punching." _says Sonic. _"Now, show me some of that. I'll help out if you need it."_

He does a few good fast punches.

_"Okay. You're doing a good job. But you need to have more... power." _says Sonic. Following that, Tails had even punched harder making progress at fast speeds.

_"Whoa, you're doing them way too fast, calm down!" _said Sonic. At this point in time, Tails was sweating up.

_"Alright, that was a good run right there. Now, let's head on over to the punching bag." _Sonic said. Before the punching could commence, Sonic had brought 2 red boxing gloves, and put them on Tails nice and neat. Now, Tails is ready to punch!

_"Okay, go into fighting stance." _says Sonic. _"Look like you're serious. You're ready to face your opponent."_

Then, Tails makes a first right jab punch.

***_THWACK!_***The first punch lands it!

_"That was a good one. Keep punching!" _encouragingly said Sonic.

And so Tails did. Soon after, he did ton of more punches to the bag, and after 10 minutes, he stopped. He was all full of sweat. So, Sonic gave him some bottled wate, even putting it all over his head. Then, Sonic told Tails something urgent after Sonic took the red boxing gloves of Tails' hands.

_"Well Tails, you did great." _said Sonic. _"Looks like you needed a break." _he continued.

_"Why thank you." _replied Tails. _"I appreciate it."_

_"Actually, I'm going sign you up for a fight later on." _Sonic replied back. _"We are going to have more training sessions, and you're gonna get better at it. Because soon, you're gonna participate in matches." _says Sonic. _"And that's important. It accounts to your career in boxing." _he continued. Tails understood him well and clearly.

_"Yes, Sonic." _replied Tails. _"I'll train to the best of my abilites, and become a good boxer." _proudly continuing.

_"Good! Now, how about some lunch?" _replied Sonic.

_"Sure, I'm cool with it." _replied Tails.


End file.
